Masoquismo
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: En medio de un momento de soledad y confusion, ella toma su tiempo para reflexionar.


Naruto o es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Masoquismo**

* * *

Haruno Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca muy especial. La banca en la que apenas unos días atrás lo había visto por última vez…

En su mano derecha sostenía una banda ninja, su mano izquierda permanecía junto a su pecho, oprimiendo su corazón, tratando inútilmente que dejara de doler.

Su cara tenia marcas de una inmensa tristeza… un inmenso dolor…

"_¿Porque Sasuke? ¿Por qué te fuiste?"_

**Tú eras todo para mí  
Yo no creía más que en ti  
Te llegaste a convertir  
En mi religión**

"_Creía que habías cambiado, que habías olvidado tu venganza, que eras feliz… Incluso creí, que tenía una oportunidad…"_

**Tú eras todo y nada más  
Eras mi luz eras mi hogar  
En medio de la soledad  
Una bendición**

"_Escogiste estar solo, aun cuando tú me enseñaste que la soledad es lo más doloroso, ahora lo sé, y me siento vacía"._

**Pero algo extraño sucedió  
El cuento de hadas se acabó  
Dijiste adiós  
Y me rompiste el corazón**

"_Ignoraste mis palabras, y no solo las mías, si no de la persona que yo creía que era tu mejor amigo, también ignoraste las de tu sensei a quien creí que respetabas, ignoraste tus palabras…"_

**Cuanto te quiero**

"_Te quiero Sasuke-kun, te quiero tanto que no lo puedo evitar, te quiero tanto que es una necesidad, te quiero tanto que sin ti me siento sola, te quiero más que a nada…"_

**Cuanto te odio**

"_Pero también te odio Sasuke-kun, te odio por todo el dolor que me causas, te odio por buscar tu estúpida venganza, te odio por hacerme sentir inútil, te odio porque te amo…"_

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

"_Sin ti, ¿Qué soy yo? Tengo familia, amigos, pero tu completabas esa parte de mí, la parte que necesita sentirse querida…"_

**Si no te olvido  
Es por puro masoquismo**

"_¿Masoquista? Si esa soy yo. Me gusta sufrir amándote, ahogándome en tanto amor, matándome en tanta obsesión… Cuantas veces no lo he escuchado…"_

**Tú eras todo para mí  
Desde el principio y hasta el fin  
No había como definir  
Todo este amor**

"_El amor es un pretexto para el dolor… es lo que últimamente me ha dicho mi consiente, pero es inútil, mi corazón es terco como tu…"_

**Pero algo extraño sucedió  
El cuento de hadas se acabó  
Dijiste adiós  
Y me rompiste el corazón**

"_Te fuiste con el, sabiendo muy bien todo el daño que había causado el que podrías recibir…"_

**Cuanto te quiero  
Cuanto te odio**

"_¿Qué pude hacer yo para ayudarte? Nada. Solo me quedaba ciega enamorándome cada día más de ti, mientras seguías cayendo en ese pozo sin fondo…"_

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

"_Y ahora aquí sentada, acaricio la banca donde te vi por última vez. Lo he decidido. He tomado una decisión. Por fin escuchare a mi razón, ya que al fin le gano al corazón…"_

**Si no te olvido  
Es por puro masoquismo**

"_Dejare de ser masoquista, aun me tome años, pero ya no sufriré más por ti… No sé si regresaras, tal vez algún día, y ese día me miraras una vez más, pero ya no veras a la Sakura enamorada de ti… Seré una totalmente diferente…"_

Haruno Sakura se puso de pie. Seco las últimas lágrimas que verían su rostro en mucho tiempo. Oprimió una última vez la banda ninja que sujetaba y con una mirada de profunda tristeza y decisión, deja la banda en ese banco. Con paso lento pero seguro se dirige a la oficina de la Hokage dejando tras ella la banda, el banco y sus sentimientos.

"_Ya no seré la misma. Esta decisión es definitiva. No lo hice por ti, o al menos eso me asegurare de pensar… También lo hice por Naruto y por tu sensei… Te amo y sé que nunca lo dejare de hacer, pero esta vez lo ignorare…"_

"_Sasuke-kun no pierdo la fe… sé que volverás…_

_Tengo la esperanza…"_

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

De acuerdo no se de donde salio eso... escuche esa cancion y me gusto mucho de hecho me enamore... Pobre Sakura lo se me cae un poco mal pero se que ha sufrido y no la quise poner como una llorona jeje Cuidense y espero les guste...

Un beso, Kumi.

*No he borrado este fic por lo mucho que me recuerda mi infancia LOL*


End file.
